


It's Getting Cold in Here (So Take Off All Your Clothes)

by doilycoffin



Series: Wincest Love Week (Summer) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hypothermia, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/pseuds/doilycoffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks Dean might be mildly hypothermic while Dean thinks Sam is just looking for an excuse to cuddle with him. They're both right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Getting Cold in Here (So Take Off All Your Clothes)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Hypothermia

The good news was that the water wraith they had been hunting had been soundly disposed of before it could manage to drown a fourth person in the sleepy Michigan town it had (formerly) inhabited.

The bad news was that Dean nearly _was_ the fourth person since they weren’t able to gank the thing before it managed to drag him beneath the surface of the frigid lake, leaving a frantic Sam with the task of both getting rid of the creature and trying to yank Dean out of the water at the same time.

Fortunately, Dean had only been in the lake briefly but it was still enough time to leave him a waterlogged, shivering mess and Sam was concerned that he was mildly hypothermic.

“C’mon Dean,” he urged as they made the short trek to the impala, “let’s get you warmed up in the car for a bit before heading back to the motel.”

“I’m f-fine, Sammy,” Dean stuttered, “I just need a shot or four of whisky to warm me up and then I’ll be g-good.”

“Okay, one, I can hear your teeth chattering and I’m pretty sure your lips are turning blue, so you’re obviously not _fine_. And two, whisky is the last thing you need. Alcohol just accelerates the rate of heat loss.”

A look of consternation crossed Dean’s face. “T-then what about those dogs with the barrels of booze around their necks who go around sniffing out p-people in avalanches? What do you say to that, s-smart guy?”

As they reached the impala, Sam paused to fumble with the car keys for a moment to open the door before turning back to his half-frozen brother. “The barrel thing is actually a myth. It was invented by a 19th century painter named—“

“Alright, alright,” Dean grumbled, interrupting Sam’s teaching moment, “you know, you’re really ruining the f-fun of hypothermia for me.”

“I’m a little concerned if this is your idea of a good time,” Sam muttered. “Now, let’s get you out of these wet clothes.”

Dean smirked and began trying to shakily unbutton his shirt before Sam gently batted away his hands to do it himself instead and then started peeling off his own clothes as well. “And j-just like that, it’s fun again,” he said while leering at his brother. “You gonna have your wicked way with me and fuck me back to warmth, S-sammy?”

Sam snorted while tugging off his pants and boxer-briefs. “As irresistible your shivering and drowned rat appearance is, that’s not what I had in mind. Besides, I’m not sure if you could even get it up right now.”

Before Dean could passionately defend his virility, Sam gently shoved him into the backseat of the car before crawling in after him and retrieving a blanket off of the floorboard. Once they were both inside, he pulled Dean into his lap and draped the blanket around them.

“What are you doing?,” Dean grumbled.

“I’m sharing my body heat with you to try and raise your temperature,” he explained rationally.

“It seems more like you’re trying to cuddle me,” Dean protested but buried his face in the crook of Sam’s shoulder and gave a contented sigh. His brother really was a giant furnace.

“Whatever you say Dean,” Sam murmured while rubbing his warm hands soothingly down Dean’s cold back.

Dean yawned and arched into the touch. “I don’t like cuddling,” he said obstinately with his voice half muffled against Sam’s skin.

“I believe you,” Sam lied. “We’ll just stay like this for a few minutes and then you can put the torture behind you.”

Dean hesitated for a few seconds before responding. “Maybe you should make it at least ten just to be safe. Fifteen tops,” he bargained, “I don’t want you to cut corners and put my health at risk.”

Sam tried to suppress a smile and tightened his hold on Dean.

 “No, we certainly wouldn’t want that,” he agreed.


End file.
